Chaotix Secrets
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: HEEEYY PEOPLE! It's me, CHARMY BEE! Hey hey, so I've got a secret to tell you, but sshh don't tell anyone else OK? ESPECIALLY NOT Espio and Vector, it would be HORRIBLE for me if they did. So yeah, I've hidden... something... under my pillow, and it's IMPORTANT that they don't know about it, so don't SPILL it! I'm counting on you people not to talk! Got it?
1. Secrets

**~Chaotix Secrets~**

**Chapter One: Secrets**

"Bedtime, Charmy," Vector shouted. The green crocodile was entering the Chaotix Detective Agency building after going out doing some errands. It was pretty late when he came back.

He spotted the six-year-old supposedly hyperactive bee lying on the couch in front of the TV munching on potato chips.

"Aww man, not yet," moaned Charmy with his mouth full and stomach round with potato chips. "I'm not sleepy yet!"

"Bedtime Charmy," Espio echoed, getting off the floor. He was a purple ninja-slash-detective chameleon who usually spends his free time on the floor meditating. He was the level-headed one in the group although Vector was the team leader and the oldest ("Vector's also good at thinking," Charmy once said. "Delusional thinking.").

"Now go upstairs and into bed, there's a good little bee," Vector said, turning off the TV. "It's late."

"Aww," Charmy moaned. "I don't want to." He tried to escape, but being full of potato chips, he barely managed to get off the couch.

Vector had simply plucked him up before he could do anything. "Time for bed, Charmy Bee," he said, going upstairs with Charmy in tow.

...

Once Charmy was in bed (but no doubt not sleeping yet, Vector thought) Vector and Espio also went upstairs to their bedrooms.

"'Night Espio," said Vector with a loud yawn as he entered his room.

"Goodnight Vector. Sleep well," said Espio, and he locked his bedroom door behind him. After a furtively good look around, he turned himself invisible.

...Right. He was alone at last. The coast was clear.

Across the hall and behind his own door, Vector was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Vector jumped when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Grunting indignantly, he quickly dove to his bed, grabbed the thing that had been lying on it and quickly scanned the room for possible hiding places.

The wardrobe! He yanked it open desperately and pushed it in before any of the wardrobe's contents could spill out (he hadn't been telling his teammates to 'touch any of my thing at yer own risk' for nothing).

He practically flew across the room and opened the door to see Charmy hovering there with sleepless red eyes.

"Oh, Charmy," he said, opening the door a crack. "Is something wrong?" he asked, although he already knew what the problem was.

Charmy moaned, "I can't sleep."

Vector sighed. Charmy thought that being the oldest means that he knows how to do everything, but there were of course some things he just couldn't do. One of those is helping kids sleep. Curing insomnia just wasn't his turf.

"Tell you what, why don't you go see Espio," he said. "He'll know what to do. As always."

"OK," groaned Charmy and he floated slowly away.

Meanwhile, Vector quickly slammed his door shut and leaned against it with relief. That was too close. WAY too close for comfort.

"Charmy and Espio must never see the thing I put in the wardrobe," he thought.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Espio?"

The knock on the door made the chameleon jerk his head up, diverting his gaze from the thing on the floor in front of him. Someone was coming. He had to act quickly. In one swift move, he whisked the thing on the floor under the bed before making himself visible and opening the door. "Yes, Charmy?"

"I can't sleep," said Charmy Bee.

"Again?" Espio said and Charmy nodded miserably. Espio sighed and said, "Fine then. We'll go downstairs and I'll make you some tea. As usual."

Charmy brightened up instantly. "And honey-flavored cookies?"

"Yes," Espio replied as he led the young bee down the stairs.

"And potato chips?"

"No. Not potato chips. You've eaten three whole bags this afternoon."

...

So after a midnight snack of tea and cookies, Charmy was soon all tucked up in his room, and Espio himself went back into his own room and carefully retrieved the thing from under the bed.

"I must be more careful," he thought. "I mustn't get reckless. Vector and Charmy must not see the thing I hid under the bed."

* * *

"Sleep well, Charmy," Espio had said before turning off the light and leaving the bee's room, but Charmy had a different activity in mind. It had nothing to do with sleeping.

After making sure that he heard Espio's footsteps get softer and softer and he finally couldn't hear anything at all, he turned on a small night light and pulled something out from under his pillow with a mischievous expression on his face.

"I mustn't let Espio and Vector see the thing under my pillow," he said softly with a slight smirk. "If they did, it might just get disastrous."


	2. Charmy

**Chapter Two: Charmy I**

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE  
By, of course, Charmy Bee! That awesome bee from Team Chaotix!  
(BEE, BEE, BEE! I'MMA BEE! :D)

Entry 1: 30 September 2012

MORE CARROTS! MORE CARROTS!

I can't get enough carrots! XD

Why? You ask. Maybe in your head, kids like me hate veggies, but Charmy Bee LOVES 'em! Especially CARROTS!

Why? You ask again.

BECAUSE CARROTS MAKE GREAT FORTS!

You see, I've been working on a project to make a CARROT FORT! A FORT MADE OF CARROTS! Isn't that just the BEST IDEA EVER?

Well, OK, maybe it's just the new and improved Ice Fort idea. You see, before this I had an idea to make a fort out of ice cream, but the front wall had already melted before I could even get started on anything else.

I successfully stumped Vector and Espio on that one! XD They'd been out all morning and when they returned they didn't have any idea what had happened to our office. I made sure to give myself an alibi by going to my friend Saffron's house and coming home late. You think six-year-olds don't understand alibis, but I do. After all, I'm a detective!

I also stumped them with the sudden bloom of carrots in our kitchen. Before I could even start on the fort, Vector had already noticed the sudden increase in carrots.

Well, maybe I was way too cruel on this one, because I sort of... possibly... put the blame on Espio. After all, he's the one who goes out to buy food. I wasn't about to tell Vector that I'd sneaked out and bought the carrots, so Vector automatically thought Espio did it, and I had to leave it at that.

Well, that's the end of the Great Carrot Mystery. Or, at least, Vector decided to keep it at that. :P


	3. Vector

**Chapter Three: Vector I**

VECTOR'S JOURNAL!  
Touch this at your own risk. But I highly recommend that ya don't touch it at all. This means YOU, Charmy! And you too, Espio.  
(Charmy's the one who's more likely to do weird things with this, but ya can never be too safe.)

Entry 1: 30 September 2012

Humph! I wonder what's gotten into Espio recently. He's gotten a sudden liking to carrots. Yup, you got it. Carrots. Now he loves carrots almost as much as how Charmy likes potato chips, and that's sayin' something!

I was goin' into the kitchen like any other day, and guess what. The floor was practically HEAPED with them, it was as if a bomb filled with carrots had exploded in our kitchen.

Well, I don't really mind our carrot-filled kitchen, but I DO mind THE CASH. HOW MUCH MONEY HAD ESPIO SPENT ON CARROTS?! Does he really think that carrots are more important than the building rent?!

I made sure to call and interrogate him on that. He denied having bought that many carrots. He said he didn't even BUY any carrots. But how do ya expect me to believe him? He IS the one who goes out to buy food, after all.

Oh, now to a more HEART-WARMING topic. Guess what, I met Vanilla again when I was out this morning! *sigh!* I don't know why, but I always turn to mush whenever Cream's mother's around. She's so ladylike... And kind-hearted... And polite and soft-spoken... She makes the best cakes that even anti-sugar Espio loves... And she's so BEAUTIFUL!

Argh! I better not go to deep into that one. Who knows, invisible Espio might be watching me write this over my shoulder right now. Or - shudder- Charmy. Ya can never be too safe.


	4. Espio

**Chapter Four: Espio I**

Journal of a Ninja Chameleon

Do not open this book without permission from me, Espio. Do not even touch it, please. There are some things other people aren't authorized to view. They are for my eyes only, and would be best if they stay that way.

Consider yourself warned.

Entry 1: 30 September 2012

Today, I did less meditating than usual. Consider it Vector's fault – I was minding my own business – as always – when he suddenly called me in and started asking me such random questions involving carrots. He asked me why I had suddenly acquired such interest in them, but I had not.

Vector had sighed, stood up, and led me into the kitchen.

Well. You really should have seen our kitchen that day. It was in a horribly BIG mess of carrots, and the first thing that popped into my mind was that this mess had absolutely nothing to do with me.

Of course, Vector wouldn't believe me. So maybe he is kind-hearted and a competent leader, but you can never talk any sense into that head of his. Although yes, I see why Vector wouldn't believe me that easily – I'm the one who goes out for food.

But believe me, I do not like carrots.

That was when Charmy returned from Saffron's house. He looked really astonished when he saw the kitchen. Then he began to laugh and tease me how I ate just like 'a bunny rabbit'. I admit sometimes my head is filled with violent thoughts I will not write down here, and they all have got to do with Charmy. Bunny rabbits, indeed!

All right, enough about this. All this is making my head spin, and I have given up trying to tell Vector that the carrots weren't my fault.

Moving on to another topic, a topic I have been hiding from Vector and Charmy all this time, only writing it down in here, my journal. I have never given up hope trying to find Mighty and Ray. Especially Mighty. We were such good friends and I was devastated when he disappeared, just like that.

I may have given up trying to get the thing with the carrots straight, but I will not give up when it comes to finding Ray and Mighty if it's the last thing I do. And ninjas always keep their word.


	5. Charmy II

**Chapter Five: Charmy II**

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE  
By, of course, Charmy Bee! That awesome bee from Team Chaotix!  
(BEE, BEE, BEE! I'MMA BEE! :D)

Entry 2: 1 October 2012

NOW you know why I try to keep this journal as far away from Vector and Espio whenever possible?

Because it's filled with days and days of my mischief and they will certainly FREAK if they read this! Especially the ones from which I'd got out spotless. :P

Here's another sweet trick I played on them. You know how I LOVE sleeping in the locker by Vector's desk? Well, Espio really should try to get over his claustrophobia, because if he's afraid of tight places, he can't sleep in a locker, which gives ME a 100% chance of playing pranks on him while he's ASLEEP!

I sneaked into his room with a marker and guess what I did!

I drew a mustache on his face while he was asleep!

Oh boy, that chameleon sure can sleep. He didn't even move a muscle!

Mission accomplished, I zoomed outside and was about to hide the marker when I got ANOTHER brilliant idea.

You see, I suddenly felt bad of pulling so many tricks on Espio, and I decided to drag VECTOR into this one for a change. So instead of hiding the marker away, I put it squarely on Vector's bed in his room. Then I quietly retreated into my locker and pretended to be asleep. Of course, I wasn't sleeping. This was going to be too exciting to sleep through!

It was time to sit back and watch Espio vs. Vector! :P

The result was spontaneous – I hadn't thought Espio would notice very soon but he did. He practically FLEW out of his room and his first reaction was to bang on my locker door. Seriously, Vector and Espio have somehow established a mutual link between me and mischief, but I was determined to keep pretending. I got my sleepy-eyed look ready.

It was hard not to laugh when I opened the locker door to see Espio with an orange mustache.

I asked him what had happened to his face. He didn't answer and instead asked me what I knew about it. I told him that I didn't know anything. I suggested that maybe he should try and ask Vector.

He ran into Vector's room. Vector wasn't there but there WAS an orange marker on his bed.

Espio was furious.

He found Vector outside listening to music, and he literally blew his top. It was FUN watching them from a distance, but at one point I was afraid Espio might start using his ninja-stars. I DID long for entertainment and tricks, but NOT violence. -_-

Fortunately for Espio, the marker was washable.

Ooh, I'm practically SHUDDERING right now! I'd better NOT let Espio and Vector get their hands on this journal. HEHEHEH!


	6. Vector II

**Chapter Six: Vector II**

VECTOR'S JOURNAL!  
Touch this at your own risk. But I highly recommend that ya don't touch it at all. This means YOU, Charmy! And you too, Espio.  
(Charmy's the one who's more likely to do weird things with this, but ya can never be too safe.)

Entry 2: 1 October 2012

Today something out of this world happened. I was peacefully listening to music outside when Espio stormed out of the agency building and headed straight for me. Right off the bat I noted two weird things:

1). He had an orange mustache on his face, and  
2). He started yelling at ME as if I had something to do with the appearance of the orange disaster on his face.

Espio and Charmy are my best friends and we're as cool together as bros, but sometimes there would be nothing else I would rather do than punch them in the faces.

I know I'm four years older than Espio and even FOURTEEN older than Charmy, so I could have used my veto power as simply being the eldest to stop his ranting right then and there, but I guess that just didn't cross my mind and I even made the mistake of trying to set things straight.

The more I tried to set things straight, the more Espio yelled at me. See, something is definitely wrong with him. First he's taken such a HUGE interest in carrots that he spent a lot of our money on them instead of the rent, and now this. Maybe... It isn't even the REAL Espio at all? Maybe it's only some robot substitute EGGMAN made! Must talk to Charmy about this.

Now, as usual, to a more heartbeat-skipping topic. The REAL reason I'm sitting outside is to... Ahem... Catch Vanilla on her way home. She usually passes by our detective agency whenever she's going home from downtown, and that's the main reason why I'm sitting here coolly with my best headphones on.

I wasn't counting on Espio to suddenly start interrogating me about the orange disaster, and JUST MY LUCK, VANILLA PASSED BY THE EXACT MOMENT I WAS ARGUING WITH ESPIO.

If there's one thing you need to know, it's this: it's hard to act cool when you're getting yelled at by someone who's a whole four years younger than you.

Hhhh, fine then, I'm goin' to bed - it's late. Tonight I must remember to hide this journal safely - unlike last night when I recklessly left it on my desk (*shudder*) - so that Espio and Charmy will never EVER know my secret crush on you-know-who.

EVER.

EVERRRRRRR! *maniacal laughter*

EV-Zzzzzzz.


	7. Espio II

**Chapter Seven: Espio II**

Journal of a Ninja Chameleon

Do not open this book without permission from me, Espio. Do not even touch it, please. There are some things other people aren't authorized to view. They are for my eyes only, and would be best if they stay that way.

Consider yourself warned.

Entry 2: 1 October 2012

That Vector. He was in so much trouble today for giving me a free mustache in orange marker. One, a mustache doesn't suit me. Two, orange doesn't match the rest of my complexion. So how would an orange mustache look on me? You do the imagining.

The hard evidence was found on Vector's bed. Nothing could get more incriminating than that.

I found Vector outside listening to music, and I followed him out to give him a piece of my mind. Of course, he denied everything I blamed on him.

It must be you, I'd said. I found _an orange marker_ on your bed.

I'VE NEVER SEEN ANY ORANGE MARKERS BEFORE IN MY LIFE! he shouted. YA THINK I STILL PLAY WITH ITTY BITTY _MARKERS_?!

I started to tell him that he couldn't deny hard evidence. He started to tell me that people were innocent until proven guilty. I went on to say that he _was already_ proven guilty. He said that the marker on the bed DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING. Then he said a few words which I wouldn't have liked Charmy to hear. It went on and on and on and on.

Strangely, there was this time when he suddenly went boggle-eyed as he stared past me. His shouts got a little quieter. When I turned around and saw nothing there, I asked him what it was, but he simply mumbled, "Oh nothing." And he resumed saying more bad words.

I guess that's Vector for you - there isn't anyone better at delusional thinking than him. Sometimes his ideas really get on my nerves. I'm sometimes inclined to think that his orders and ideas get on everyone's nerves.

EXCEPT MIGHTY'S!

Mighty was the peace-lover and pacifist in our group. He doesn't mind delusional thinking and doesn't mind pranks. He's practically kind-hearted to everyone, but his favorite is undeniably Ray. Cute little Ray is a bit insecure and lacks self-confidence, but that's where Mighty comes in. He takes Ray under his wing like a little brother. He's a great person: kind-hearted but tough to have on your side.

Ugh. Every time I bring up this subject, I always find myself feeling rather sore-hearted and down in the dumps.

Where in Mobius are Mighty and Ray?

Going to sleep now. Can't - mustn't - think about this any more.

One day, you'll find them, Espio. You just have to be patient and keep searching.


	8. Charmy III

**Chapter Eight: Charmy III**

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE  
By, of course, Charmy Bee! That awesome bee from Team Chaotix!  
(BEE, BEE, BEE! I'MMA BEE! :D)

Entry 3: 2 October 2012

YESTERDAY WAS A SUCCESS! :D

I got the exact result I was hoping for. :P Espio got at Vector. Vector got at Espio back. It was funny watching Espio argue with the orange mustache still on his face. XP

I think it's time to hold back my mischief for a little while. I don't want them to get suspicious. After all, it's been twice already that they've gotten pranked on WITHOUT me being involved. I made sure to be a 'good little bee' and not do anything naughty and get into trouble today. :P

Once again, they must NOT read my journal or they'll find that I'm the mastermind behind all those tricks all along. XD

Oops, Espio's coming. Well then, I guess that's all from me! Better get this back under the pillow!

Charmy Bee out! =D


	9. Vector III

**Chapter Nine: Vector III**

VECTOR'S JOURNAL!  
Touch this at your own risk. But I highly recommend that ya don't touch it at all. This means YOU, Charmy! And you too, Espio.  
(Charmy's the one who's more likely to do weird things with this, but ya can never be too safe.)

Entry 3: 2 October 2012

Today, I was the one who went out for food. I am not, I repeat, I am NOT going to let Espio do it again. The lesson has been learnt.

But guess who I met at the grocery store.

That's right, Vanilla! *sigh*

She was shopping for carrots at the grocery store. I first saw her going down an aisle pushing a supermarket cart in front of her. At first, I was going down the same aisle in the opposite direction, but on seeing her I quickly retraced my steps and hid in another aisle.

Right. Yah can't muck this one up too, Vector. Espio and Charmy ain't here. Now's the once-in-a-lifetime chance to impress Vanilla!

After checking that my headphones were in the best-looking position imaginable, I emerged from the aisle. I decided to dump my empty cart because it'd certainly look manlier if I _carried_ my groceries, right?

"Oh, good afternoon, Vanilla!" I said, as if I'd just seen her. I made sure to stop and strike a super-cool pose. But in doing so, I accidentally nudged an orange from the crate next to me. The orange fell and I rather stupidly but accidentally kicked it away. It bounced into the air and hit a can of cream soup, which teetered and fell.

The one thing that went on in my mind was that I could NOT let the orange and the can fall, or it would call the shopkeepers' attention to me. Aside from embarassing myself in front of Vanilla again, of course.

Luckily, I caught them both before they hit the floor, although I did fumble with them _a bit_. But hey! At least I caught 'em didn't I? C'mon, even Vanilla needs to give me a little credit on that.

"I meant to do that!" I blurted out, regretting it the next second. "I mean, I meant to _buy_ these!" I laughed nervously and coolly reached to my side as if to put them into my trolley. Then I realized that I had no trolley.

Vector, you are a genius.

She changed the expression on her face which was that of horror into a SMILE. "Good afternoon to you too, Vector," she said in that voice my heart longs for (yeah, you're so poetic Vector!).

Then she busied herself picking out some milk cartons from the shelves.

Something was missing. Something just wasn't right. That was when I realized that it was MY turn to say something.

"Um...um...um... Ah..." While she busied herself with the milk cartons, I busied myself thinking up something decent to say.

"Come here often?" I asked the first thing that pops to mind. The next moment I wanted to kick myself. I could have done so much better than THAT!

"Oh, yes, I do," Vanilla said. "I really often go here - Cream loves carrot cakes so I often go here for carrots," she laughed.

"Espio also loves you," I said unconsciously. Then I realized what I'd said and slapped my forehead. "I MEANT, Espio also loves _carrots_! Yeah, that's what Espio loves. And Charmy loves potato chips and ice cream and..."

I sighed, wishing that Eggman would suddenly come down on his Egg Hawk and land right on top of me. Why do I always turn into a bumbling fool in front of Vanilla?

My mind was racing to make a cool last impression on Vanilla, and suddenly I had a great idea. I could offer to _carry_ her groceries! That was why I decided to meet Vanilla empty-handed in the first place.

I opened my mouth, but that was when I saw Vanilla's groceries... Which were in her shopping cart.

Drat. She wouldn't need anyone to carry the groceries for her - she could simply wheel them instead. I closed my mouth again, and it suddenly occured to me that doing that made me look like a stupid goldfish.

Curse shopping carts everywhere for the rest of eternity.


	10. Espio III

**Chapter Ten: Espio III**

Journal of a Ninja Chameleon

Do not open this book without permission from me, Espio. Do not even touch it, please. There are some things other people aren't authorized to view. They are for my eyes only, and would be best if they stay that way.

Consider yourself warned.

Entry 3: 2 October 2012

Today one of us is supposed to go and buy food. Today _I_ was supposed to go and buy food. So why am I 'idly hanging around' in the agency headquarters? (I call it 'meditating', but Vector calls it 'idly hanging around').

Because Vector decided that he'd had enough of carrots, and he'd rather do the shopping himself than let me do it again, that's why.

And knowing Vector, he's going to buy a whole lot of fizzy drinks and junk food to last himself and Charmy a lifetime. He wonders why Charmy is so obsessed with potato chips, but he doesn't even take any time to introspect himself. Typical Vector.

So here I was, on the floor meditating with my eyes closed, when suddenly I sensed something approaching. Something small, and there was the whirr of a pair of wings. Then there was a muffled little giggle.

"Charmy, no," I said and opened one eye.

"Aww, man!" moaned Charmy. He was holding a pepper shaker. "I was trying to surprise you."

Well, here's the thing. Vector uses the pepper shaker method to jolt me out of my meditation before cases. He'd shake some pepper out on me until I sneezed and had no choice but to listen to him.

But Charmy, on the other hand, sees this method as just another way to annoy me.

"Don't even think of pulling any tricks on me today, Charmy Bee," I warned him. "Wait till Vector gets back, OK?"

"Aww man!" Charmy went away, complaining. "You're no fun. I remember when Mighty was here, he'd let me pull any pranks on anyone. He'd just say, 'Well, let him have his fun. After all, he's just a kid'." His complains got softer and softer until I finally couldn't hear anything at all.

I sighed, and it was that kind of sigh that breaks your heart. Why did Charmy have to mention that name? Suddenly I froze as I ventured a guess. Did he know that secretly, I still haven't lost hope to find Mighty?

No, I told myself firmly. That can't be right. There was no way Charmy could know. No one has read my journal yet. No one has even _seen_ my journal yet. No one even knew I _had_ a journal.

But Mighty was right, Charmy was just a kid.

A very, very annoying one at that.


	11. Charmy IV

**Chapter Eleven: Charmy IV**

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE  
By, of course, Charmy Bee! That awesome bee from Team Chaotix!  
(BEE, BEE, BEE! I'MMA BEE! :D)

Entry 4: 3 October 2012

Nothing pretty much happened yesterday. Vector was out most of the time - he did some shopping and I am SO happy that he got more of my favorite potato chips :3 - and I couldn't perform any tricks without Espio's knowledge. I did try to pull the Pepper Shaker trick while he was meditating, but he already knew I was about to do something weird. XP

That was a case of Charmy 0, Espio 1. I mustn't let that happen again or Espio and Vector would notice something's up between me and all the _unfortunate_ things that have happened to them. So I'm trying to be more careful! :3

But 'careful' isn't the same as 'not performing any tricks' in my dictionary. Today I am going to perform the great feat of ANNOYING VECTOR!

I've already got it all planned in my mind: 1). Make sure Vector is STILL outside listening to music, 2). Make sure Espio is STILL downstairs meditating, 3). Sneak into Vector's bedroom, annndddd finally, 4). Swap all his music CDs into the wrong cases! :D

Just imagine how frustrating it'd be: you want to listen to a particular CD but when you open the case you find that it wasn't the right CD in it. So you have to open hundreds or so cases looking for the right CD! Isn't that a brilliant trick?

But first, I had to do the first three steps of my plan.

1). Vector is still outside. I don't know what's going on in his head now. He's been out all _morning_.

2). Espio is still meditating. Not a big surprise - he won't stop unless you shook some pepper on him.

3). Sneaking into Vector's bedroom, which wasn't at all hard. The hard part was _walking_ inside Vector's bedroom. It's the messiest place you'll ever see (well, it isn't like MY room is tidy, either). But not a problem amigos. What's a bee's wings for, anyway?

And finally, for the grand finale.

I went over to Vector's CD cupboard and got to work. I admit I did a WONDERFUL job because it didn't even take me a while. See, that's because bees like me are always _buzzing_ with activity. XD

...

After that, I went outside with my beehive-shaped bouncy ball. This was supposed to be my alibi. I'd want to be outside when Vector sees that all his CDs are all mixed up.

And because Espio's been meditating with closed eyes all day, he hasn't seen anything incriminating that might get me into trouble. No one can prove that I was the one who did it.

It's a perfect crime, if I do say so myself. I make a pretty decent villain, don't I? :3


	12. Vector IV

**Chapter Twelve: Vector IV**

VECTOR'S JOURNAL!  
Touch this at your own risk. But I highly recommend that ya don't touch it at all. This means YOU, Charmy! And you too, Espio.  
(Charmy's the one who's more likely to do weird things with this, but ya can never be too safe.)

Entry 4: 3 October 2012

_Where's Vanilla, where's Vanilla, there she is, there she is, she is gonna pass by, she is gonna pass by, Va-ni-lla, Va-ni-lla._

All through morning, I found myself thinking about stupid songs. The one above is just one of them. As I sat there on the Chaotix Detective Agency HQ patio, I sang the stupid songs softly under my breath while waiting for Vanilla to pass by.

They always say that the first impression is also the last impression, but today, I'm gonna prove it to yah all that THAT ISN'T TRUE. Time for another go to impress Vanilla.

Today, I'm gonna wait here until Vanilla passes by, and when she does I'll go over to the fence and talk to her. Just imagine - a nice little chat among the roses...

"What roses?" Charmy suddenly said. That was when I made the horrible realization that I'd said the "nice little chat among the roses" part ALOUD.

And the little bee was there the whole time, hovering next to me with wide eyes and a rather annoying smirk on his face. "You call these venus flytraps roses?" he smirked again, that little mischief-maker. "What were you talking about anyway, Vector?"

"NOTHING," I snapped. "Nothing at all. Now why don't yah be-"

"A good little bee and stop bothering you," he sang. "Okey-dokey Vector! I'll just go and play with my bouncy ball!" Then he flew out, humming, throwing his ball into the air and catching it again.

I stared at him for a few moments. Charmy might be childish, but he was observant. I must be more careful.

After a longer while waiting for Vanilla, I decided that I was bored and would go inside and pick out a CD to listen to. I figured that it wouldn't take long, so I could get in position again before Vanilla comes.

Espio was still on the floor meditating when I went up the stairs to my room. I don't understand it. He can hold that position for _hours_.

On reaching my room, I went over to my CD cupboard, took out one of my favorites, and opened it.

Wait.

That's weird, I thought. The CD inside wasn't the right one.

I must've put the CD in a wrong case, I thought, groaning inwardly. So I opened more of the other CD cases.

None of my precious CDs were in their right cases.

None.

I can't have mistakenly put ALL THESE in their wrong cases, can I?

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONNA PAY!" I shouted into the air, surrounded by a mountain of open CD cases.

Oh boy, those two are really gonna get it.


	13. Espio IV

**Chapter Thirteen: Espio IV**

Journal of a Ninja Chameleon

Do not open this book without permission from me, Espio. Do not even touch it, please. There are some things other people aren't authorized to view. They are for my eyes only, and would be best if they stay that way.

Consider yourself warned.

Entry 4: 3 October 2012

I was calmly meditating on the floor this morning as usual when I was interrupted by a loud yell coming from upstairs. Typical Vector.

Dropping my mediation position, I sighed, stood up, and went upstairs to see what was bothering Vector so much.

"DID YOU DO THIS ESPIO?!" he shouted.

Do what? I'd asked.

DID YOU PUT ALL MY CDs INTO THEIR WRONG CASES?! he shouted again.

What?! I was taken aback. Why would he think that?! "I have no reason to do that," I told him calmly. "Besides, I've been meditating all day."

"CHARMY BEE!" shouted Vector.

Charmy came flying up the stairs, still carrying his ball. "What is it?"

"DID YOU PUT ALL MY CDs INTO THEIR WRONG CASES?!" Vector demanded.

Charmy blinked innocently. "Of course not," he said. "I've been sleeping in my locker the whole morning, and then in the afternoon I went outside to play. Right, Espio?" He whizzed in circles around me.

The only thing I could do was grunt. I had no idea what Charmy had been doing since I've had my eyes closed the whole time. Vector also didn't know what Charmy's been up to because he'd been outside.

Vector moaned. "They can't have just switched cases themselves!"

"Maybe you're getting better at delusional thinking, Vector," Charmy suggested helpfully. "Either that, or you were hallucinating. Nope. It's the first one." He giggled.

"HELP ME PUT THE CDs BACK IN THEIR RIGHT CASES," Vector said, effectively ignoring Charmy.

And, of course, Charmy Bee suddenly had something more important to do, and that he was better off being elsewhere than here.

"Gotta go, bye!" he exclaimed as he zoomed away. So guess who helped Vector put all those CDs of his into their right cases?

Me.

But as I switched CD after CD, I remembered those "cleanup days" we used to have when Mighty and Ray were here. We'd clean up the agency headquarters together - Vector would lift the heavy furniture while I swept the floor underneath them, Mighty would polish the floor, Ray dusted the furniture, and Charmy wiped the windows clean. Even escape artist Charmy couldn't run away from his duties then. Although I didn't really like cleanup days as much as the next Chaotix, anything was better than this.

"Less daydreaming, more switching," Vector said. "Yes Vector," I sighed, and began to work faster.

And finally the only thing I did was switch the CDs around with my robotically-working hands and wonder why Vector's favorite bands named their albums with weird titles.


	14. Charmy V, Vector V, Espio V, Wave I

**Chapter Fourteen: Charmy V, Vector V, Espio V, Wave I**

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE  
By, of course, Charmy Bee! That awesome bee from Team Chaotix!  
(BEE, BEE, BEE! I'MMA BEE! :D)

Entry 5: 4 October 2012

I admit I was so naughty yesterday. ;P I squirmed out of my duty of helping Vector and Espio switch around Vector's CDs. That's right! The ones which I made a mess of! But a prank isn't a prank if you don't poke fun at someone, and someone or the other's gotta be the victim. That's how pranks go.

But, I'm afraid, I'm not gonna do one of my awesome pranks today because we're going to have a case (yay! Finally!). It's about those thieves the Babylon Rogues. They've gone stealing stuff around Mobius again. Our job is to track them down and catch them.

But... Not having any pranks planned doesn't mean that I'm not going to _pull_ any pranks. At all.

_A good prankster always keeps his eyes open for opportunities. _That's why I always keep my eyes peeled for anything and anytime perfect to pull tricks on Vector and Espio.

Today is not an exception. For I am Charmy Bee, that AWESOME bee from Team Chaotix! B-)

...Whoops! Gotta get out of my locker now! Vector and Espio are ready to go!

Laters!

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

VECTOR'S JOURNAL!  
Touch this at your own risk. But I highly recommend that ya don't touch it at all. This means YOU, Charmy! And you too, Espio.  
(Charmy's the one who's more likely to do weird things with this, but ya can never be too safe.)

Entry V: 4 October 2012

F.I.N.A.L.L.Y.

ANOTHER CASE FOR THE CHAOTIX.

I'm starting to get REALLY bored dillydallying 'round here. I mean, my plan to catch Vanilla walking home from downtown isn't working that well either. She always seems to pass by when I'm not exactly in my most IMPRESSIVE and HANDSOME situation. First she came when I was getting yelled at by Espio, and the next day I didn't even get to see her at all since I was switching back my CDs.

So I'm SO ready for a change of routine.

The bad guys: the Babylon Rogues. AGAIN. They never give it a rest - they're always around, those thieving scoundrels, robbing banks in their free nights and being up to no good. The case we're tackling is for us to catch them, but they've reportedly already robbed some banks in Mobius and always eluding capture.

Well. They can go ahead and think they're smart, but they won't get away from my boys and I!

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

Journal of a Ninja Chameleon

Do not open this book without permission from me, Espio. Do not even touch it, please. There are some things other people aren't authorized to view. They are for my eyes only, and would be best if they stay that way.

Consider yourself warned.

Entry V: 4 October 2012

I am glad to have something to think about besides the missing Mighty and Ray, and it's a new case. Finally, something to distract my troubled mind.

Vector, Charmy, and I are supposed to find, catch, and bring the Babylon Rogues to justice. Yes - Jet, Wave, and Storm have been up to no good again and they've been robbing banks left and right. I admit that they are smart and sneaky for a couple of young criminals because they never got caught for it, but what they're doing has got to stop.

Team Chaotix is back in action, and how the Babylon Rogues are going to regret they ever called our attention.

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

~÷" `^±«|]& •{&^|\ ~^

]£{ ^» ~÷{ •]•=&^| «^\±{

÷]|} ^»» ^« =^± "&& «{\«{~ "~

_(The paragraph above is in Wave's personal code to write in her journal filled with the Rogues' sinister plans and agendas. She never writes down what symbol stands for which letter, she memorizes them in her brainy mind. It's no surprise she's the brains of her team. Even Jet and Storm don't know the code - only she does. They might be her teammates, but she doesn't trust them enough not to say anything incriminating. By the way, the paragraph above read: _

_THIS JOURNAL BELONGS TO  
__WAVE OF THE BABYLON ROGUES  
__HANDS OFF OR YOU WILL REGRET IT_

_For easy reading, I will give you the decoded version of her journal below.)_

Entry XXX: # October ####

These few days have been a blast. We've broken down walls. We've broken into banks. We've broken into safes. And we've scooped up money and hightailed it out of there. We've never been caught. Things can't get any better.

Our agenda for tonight, according to Jet, is simple: go downtown in the dead of the night, go into the grocery store there, and... Steal some potato chips and sodas.

"It'll be like a celebratory feast," he'd said. I'd rolled my eyes. Jet is always having feasts. Besides, we've been all around Mobius robbing banks, but suddenly we get into shoplifting?! Only shoplifting?! That is so not classy. But Storm had agreed with Jet, so there was nothing else that could be done.

So yeah, we're gonna go shoplifting tonight. We're gonna shoplift for a few bags of potato chips and a few bottles of soda.

What a feast we're gonna have, yada yada yada.


	15. A (Slight) Change of Plans

**Chapter Fifteen: A (Slight) Change of Plans**

4 October 2012

It was in the dead of the night.

The Chaotix weren't home yet.

A few figures were walking.

They were walking from the direction of the grocery store.

Those figures weren't Vanilla and Cream.

Those figures had Extreme Gears under their arms.

Those figures had potato chips and sodas.

...Wave glared Jet as he noisily gulped down some soda as they walked along. Storm was walking behind them.

"Shh!" she snapped. "What are you trying to do? Attract the whole neighborhood down here thanks to your delicate sipping?!" (As you can see, Wave is a master in the art of sarcasm).

"Man, chill out," her younger leader said lightly. "We're having a celebratory feast, remember. Excuse me for, err, _celebrating_." Jet's sarcasm wasn't bad, either.

As Wave shook her head in surrender and turned to look up at the heavens, Storm suddenly said in a loud voice, "Hey boss, what's that building over there?"

Wave turned to shoot him a Look, but Jet turned to the building Storm was pointing at. It was an unsymmetrical house, and it had an untidy sign on the front lawn. The sign read, "Chaotix Detective Agency".

"Well well well, whaddya know," Jet said gleefully. "We've stumbled upon the detectives' den. Looks more like a shack to me."

"Bet there'd be some valuable stuff in there, boss," Storm said flatly. He didn't fully understand what he'd said, but Jet did.

"Smart thinking, Storm!" he exclaimed. "Those self-proclaimed detectives must get some pretty hard cash for doing their so-called cases. We'll bust in, steal it, and pop out again! It'll be a piece of cake. Then we'll have an even better celebratory feast! What a genius idea!"

"Whoa, wait." Wave held out a hand to restrain Jet from dashing right in. "I thought we had no more plans tonight!" She was positive about that. She was the one who knew their plans by heart since she always writes them down.

"Well then, I say we have a slight change of plans," said Jet.

...

* * *

The inside of the detective headquarters was dark and musty, but the Babylon Rogues were so used to darkness and mustiness that they didn't even have to use a flashlight.

Jet went directly to Vector's desk and began to go through the miscellaneous little things Vector keeps at his desk, automatically messing it up even more. However, he finished with a feeling of surprise and astonishment. "No money here," he muttered.

Storm checked (by "checked", he meant tip half of their contents out) the lockers near the desk. He found one particular locker which was filled with a few cushions and some half-eaten sandwiches. It was as if someone had been_ staying overnight_ in this locker. "No money here either, boss," he said loudly, making Wave, who was climbing up the steps, stop and glare at him again.

That was when something fell out of the locker and onto the floor.

"Hey, this looks like a book, boss," Storm said, picking it up. "The title says, "THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE"."

"What the-? Charmy Bee keeps a journal?" Jet rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. That little pipsqueak writing in a journal!"

"Why not?" Wave asked from the stairs. "I keep a journal too."

"Well, you're a girl," Jet drawled. "Not a six-year-old annoying bug. Come on Storm, just leave it there and let's jet upstairs. We still ain't found that cash yet."

"OK," Storm shrugged, dropped the book onto the ground, and followed his teammates.

Not seeing anything worth taking in the first floor, the Rogues ascended the stairs onto the second floor.

"I don't get it, where the hell do they keep their money?" Jet grumbled as he climbed the stairs. "Let's keep looking, boss," Storm said. Wave, meanwhile, was already upstairs. She went into Espio's room, which was very neat. Jet followed her in, while Storm went into Vector's room.

"Hey, this ninja-sword looks sweet," Jet said, picking up Espio's pride and joy. "I'm gonna take it." Wave told him that he couldn't even use a ninja-sword, but of course he didn't listen to her.

Wave was looking under Espio's bed when she found a book like the one Storm found in the locker downstairs. This time, the title was "Journal of a Ninja Chameleon". Jet saw what she was holding and rolled his eyes. "Another journal? Pfft. I want dough, Wave, not a journal." Then he went out and into Vector's room. Alone in the room, Wave snorted and ran to follow the two. That was when she realized that she was still holding the book, so she tossed it onto the ground in the corridor.

"Hmm, Vector's taste in music isn't too bad," Storm was saying as she went in. He was skimming the titles of Vector's music CDs and Jet was literally tearing the room apart, still looking for the money.

"Aaaaargh, where is it!" Jet cried in frustration after finishing ransacking the room yet finding no money anywhere. "Where did they hide it?!"

"We haven't checked the cupboards, boss," Storm said, quickly going over to one and pulling the handle...

...And a thousand and one things suddenly fell out of the cupboard, trapping him under a huge pile of junk. At the very top was another book simply titled "VECTOR'S JOURNAL!".

"What is it with these Chaotix freaks and their little journals?!" Jet yelled furiously. He grabbed the book and threw it out of anger. It landed right at the door, its pages lying open.

He continued on ranting even as Storm finally freed himself from under the pile. "I just don't understand it! Where do they hide their cash?! I-"

Wave suddenly put a finger to her lips, motioning Jet and Storm to be quiet. Then they heard voices downstairs. Wave's eyes were wide. "They're back!" she mouthed. She looked around to find any means of escape, and her eyes fell on the window. She pointed at it to Jet and Storm, and they nodded. They couldn't do anything about the money now. All they needed was escape.

They tiptoed quietly but quickly to the window. They had reached it when there was suddenly a face pressed against the glass.

"LEAVING SO SOON?" Charmy Bee shouted, looking very pleased with himself. The surprised Babylon Rogues stumbled back into the room, their escape route cut off. They spun around to escape through the door, but stopped dead.

"GOTCHA!" Vector sneered, barricading the doorway. He held up a stinky sock. "Looking for this?" He shook the sock and there came a rustling sound from inside.

The Babylon Rogues stared at the sock with their beaks open. So that was where Vector keeps their money! In a stinky sock!

Jet was on the verge of saying something but Espio stared him down and cut him off. "And where do you think you're going with my ninja-sword?"


	16. Spill the Beans!

**Chapter Sixteen: Spill the Beans!**

Their case was closed, their mission accomplished. The Babylon Rogues were (hopefully) safe under lock and key.

As Espio went out of Vector's room where they had caught the Rogues, his eyes traveled to the ground and suddenly fell on a book, lying with its pages open. Espio was curious because he had never seen Vector read books before. Upon picking it up, he saw that the title was "VECTOR'S JOURNAL!".

Espio drew in a sharp breath as he descended the stairs.

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

Charmy flew in through the open window of Vector's room, doing a backflip as he did so. He was still enjoying the priceless looks on the Rogues' faces when he flew up to the window and surprised them.

He went out into the corridor, whistling to himself, when something lying in the corridor claimed his attention. A closer look revealed it to be a book and it was titled "Journal of a Ninja Chameleon".

Charmy suddenly grimaced, remembering all those carrots he had sneakily bought.

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

Vector was the first one to reach the first floor of their headquarters and was heading straight for his desk. He grumbled in annoyance as he sidestepped Charmy's things which had fallen out of his locker.

However, one particular item made him stop in his tracks.

It was, you guessed it, a book. And it was titled "THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CHARMY BEE".

Vector suddenly blushed and his face spontaneously went red.

One word popped into mind.

Vanilla.

⌣»̶✽«̶

* * *

...

"Whoops," said Wave.

The Babylon Rogues were being escorted by the Mobius police. They had been caught at the Chaotix Detective Agency and were being taken to the police station.

"What is it?" Jet snarled. He was still in a bad mood.

"I think I dropped my journal." Wave went pale, but Jet didn't see why a journal was so important.

Unfortunately, it was.


	17. Secrets Out!

**Chapter Seventeen: Secrets Out!**

5 October 2012

"I have a secret to tell."

Those words were what Vector, Charmy, and Espio said together the next day. After seeing their friends' journals, they somehow felt guilty of keeping secrets (especially Charmy. I mean, his pranks...!) and decided to spill the beans.

"I need to tell you two a secret," they chorused again.

Vector held up his hands. "ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT," he said, "We'll do this in turns since we'll never get anything across if we all speak at the same time like that. Espio, you go first."

Espio took a deep breath. He'd gladly go first - he was fed up of keeping secrets. Fed up of tossing his journal under his bed whenever Vector or Charmy came too close. Fed up of being the only one thinking of Mighty and Ray. It felt uncomfortable, and it hurt.

"I... Still haven't actually let go of my hopes of finding Mighty and Ray," he said slowly. "I know, maybe that's bordering on obsession, but..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Vector suddenly burst out. "Lost hopes of finding Ray and Mighty?!" "WE haven't lost our hopes of finding them, either!" Charmy exclaimed.

Espio blinked and looked up at them. "But I thought... You two never said anything else concerning them since they disappeared!"

"Well, just because we don't TALK about them doesn't mean we've FORGOTTEN about them," Vector drawled, rolling his eyes. "Listen up - Mighty and Ray are friends of all of us. They're my Chaotix boys, too. No one here has lost any hope of finding them, do you hear me?"

Espio nodded, as if in a trance.

"We'll go on an adventure and find them someday, Espio!" Charmy whizzed in circles around him. "You can be sure of that!"

Espio nodded again. And just like that, the burden on his shoulders felt lighter. For the first time in a long while, he felt... Good.

"OK, I'll go next," Vector swallowed. "I... I have a crush on V-Vanilla."

There was silence for a few seconds.

Then Charmy burst out laughing!

"HAHAHA! Silly Vector!" he laughed, now flying in dizzying circles around Vector instead.

"Hey! What's so silly about that?!" Vector cried out, his face fast becoming red.

Espio chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh Vector, do you not realize that that has actually become a public secret?"

"A p-public secret?" Vector's eyes popped. "Was I THAT obvious?!"

Espio and Charmy looked at each other. "Yeah," they said, turning back to Vector. "Practically everyone in Mobius knows that by now," Charmy added.

Now it was Vector's turn to explode. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?! If I'd known that I wouldn't even have bothered KEEPING a journal!" But then he couldn't help laughing in relief.

Once Vector had calmed down, he went on with the spilling-the-beans proceedings. "OK. Finally, Charmy."

And Charmy gulped and grimaced.

...

"So it was you who pulled all these pranks!" Vector exploded once Charmy had told them everything. "The CDs..."

"The mustache, and the carrots," Espio said through gritted teeth. Unlike their own secrets, Charmy's made a great impact, because it was the only secret that really _was_ a secret.

"Sorry," Charmy squeaked.

"Charmy Bee, you really should learn to be not as naughty," Vector told him off. "Playing occasional pranks is OK, but not everyday! That's just gone too far! Now what are we gonna do with the carrots? Ugh, I might have to ground you-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He excused himself to open it. And then he froze.

Standing on their doorstep were Cream and Vanilla.

"Hello, boys," Vanilla said sweetly. "I just thought I'd drop by. I heard you caught the Babylon Rogues yesterday! You three are brilliant in that kind of cases."

Vector's attitude changed 100%. "Uh, ah, Miss Vanilla!" he swooned. "Yeah, we caught the Rogues yesterday. Aww shucks, we're not brilliant either... They only happened to walk right in through our front door-" That was when he remembered something. "OH! SORRY! Um, I mean, do come in!"

Vanilla and Cream went in, while Vector slapped his forehead when they weren't looking. No wonder it had become a public secret.

As Espio served tea and Japanese wagashi, Vector and Charmy (especiallly Vector) chatted with the two rabbits (especially Vanilla). When Vector asked her where she had been to, she replied, "Oh, we've just been to the grocery store. I was going to buy some carrots to make some carrot cakes Cream loves so much. Unfortunately, there weren't any left at the store because the storekeeper said that someone had already bought all of them. Well, no worries, I mean, Cream also loves black forest, right dear?" At that Cream nodded.

However, Charmy quickly burst out, "Vector! Carrots!" while giving him a meaningful look.

At first Vector didn't understand him, merely thinking that Charmy was only rubbing his mischief into his face. That was before Charmy's plan dawned on him.

"Miss Vanilla, we actually have something you might want," he said, escorting her into the kitchen. Vanilla burst out with surprise on seeing that it was filled with carrots. "My oh my! One of you boys must like carrots very much."

"Well, on the contrary," Espio said. "None of us is obsessed with carrots. _Someone_ just bought all these on an impulse, it seems." "You can have them if you want," Vector added helpfully. "_All_ of them, even."

At that Vanilla turned to her daughter. "Oh, such helpful, charming boys! Cream, we're going to be able to make carrot cake after all!" She turned back to Vector. "How much do I need to pay?"

"Pay? Oh no!" Vector said quickly. "You don't have to pay. Think of this as a gift from us! We'll even help you carry them to your house."

Vanilla's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you so much, Vector! You don't know how much you've helped me by giving me all these carrots!" she exclaimed. She nudged Cream, who echoed, "Thank you."

"Why don't you boys come to my place tomorrow noon? I'll have had a few carrot cakes ready by then. Then we'll have a great big feast!"

"Oooh, yes please!" Charmy shouted, thinking of all those cakes. "Thank you, Miss Vanilla," Vector and Espio said.

"Oh no, thank _you_, boys," Vanilla said as the Chaotix gathered up the carrots to go to her house.

* * *

After moving every carrot out of their kitchen and to Vanilla's house, Vector sat at his desk with a goofy smile on his face. Espio stared at him for a few moments and rolled his eyes. Yup. Vector is _this_ obvious when it comes to Vanilla.

Charmy crept up to Vector from behind, and suddenly popped up at him and nearly making him jump out of his chair. "Charmy!" He shouted, but Charmy had an overtly cute face pasted on.

"Does that mean I'm not grounded anymore?" Charmy asked hopefully.

"Grounded?" At first Vector seemed to have no idea what he was talking about, but then he did. "...Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Of COURSE you're still grounded!" he exclaimed. Charmy's face, wings, and antennae drooped.

"...Just kidding!" Vector sneered. "Nah, I was just messin' with ya. You're not grounded. One of those pranks you did turned out for the best in the end! And with Miss Vanilla, too! But remember Charmy, no excessive prank-pulling in the future, OK? I won't be as merciful then and I'll gladly ground you if I have to!"

The reaction was spontaneous. Charmy shouted, "Wheeeee! I'm not grounded!" and flew in excited circles around Vector.

From his meditation spot on the ground, Espio rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the thing he was working on. It was another book, but he had never seen it before. On a hunch he'd thought it was one of the Babylon Rogues', and after seeing a purple feather caught between the pages, it became clear. Wave's. This book was obviously Wave's journal.

However, the pages were written in a strange code. It was this code he was trying to crack now. At the start of the journal were a group of symbols:

~÷" `^±«|]& •{&^| ~^

]£{ ^» ~÷{ •]•=&^| «^±{

÷]|} ^»» ^« =^± "&& «{«{~ "~

He decided to start from there.

Espio was a smart chameleon, so finally he managed to crack the code of the brains of the Babylon Rogues. He decoded the whole journal and rewrote them in English. One of the entries made his heart skip a beat. He stood up and showed it to Vector, who was talking to Charmy as if he hadn't been threatening to ground the hyperactive bee just a few moments ago.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT IS THIS?" Vector burst out.

"This is Wave's journal. She must have dropped it when they broke in," Espio replied. "Take a look at this entry." He pointed at a particular page.

Vector's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?! Don't tell me that's what I think it is...!"

Charmy flew over to see what all the excitement was about and scanned that particular entry of Wave's journal. He burst out laughing. "Wave's written down the directions to get to the place where they hid the robbed money in her journal! HAHAHAHAHA! And she wrote it down to the details, too! That's about the silliest thing I've ever heard! It's even sillier than my Ice Fort!"

Vector shook his head in wonder. He said with a low whistle, "It's amazing what secrets a journal can hold."

THE END


End file.
